Amnesia
by Lemon Owl
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque l'un oublie l'autre ? SHIZAYA :)
1. Chapter 1

Partie 1 : C'est une blague ?

Izaya est tranquillement assis sur sa chaise, devant son bureau. Il est bientôt 8 heures du soir. Il est sur le site des dollars et regarde les dernières nouvelles. Que ses humains sont intéressants, même s'ils parlent parfois pour ne rien dire.. cela l'amuse beaucoup. Ce que ne comprenait pas sa secrétaire, Namie, qui trouvait qu'Izaya avait vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe quand il pouvait! Dans son existence elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme Izaya Orihara. C'était vraiment un cas unique ce type.

Soudain son portable se met à vibrer. Oh non.. pas encore le travail ? Mais laissez-le souffler bon sang! Il vient à peine de terminer ce qu'il a à faire! Autant répondre... Il prend son téléphone en soupirant. Shinra ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à cette heure celui-là ? Et le fait de répondre "Viens chez moi, c'est urgent" ne répond pas tout à fait à sa question...  
Bon tant pis.. Il faut bouger. Il dit à Namie qu'il part un moment et qu'avant de partir elle ferme le bureau car il ne reviendrait sûrement pas avant elle. Il éteint son ordinateur et part. Faire la route jusqu'à Ikebukuro, jusque chez Shinra... Mon dieu que c'est long! Quel enfer...

Arrivé chez le lunetteux, Celty lui ouvre la porte et lui fait signe d'entrer. Il entre donc et se fait escorter par la coursière dans le salon. Il sait qui est le blondinet assis sur le divan. Ce stupide Shizuo Heiwajima. Et voilà que Shinra fait son monologue, "Je suis heureux que tu sois venu si vite..." et sans jamais s'arrêter... C'est Celty qui le coupe en portant le regard du brun sur son PDA. Ce qui vexe Shinra "Celty tu pourrais attendre que j'ai fini !". De toute façon personne ne veut l'entendre.

Izaya ne croit pas ce qu'il est en train de lire. Shizuo ? Le gros lourd, est amnésique ? Vraiment? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Apparemment pendant une bagarre il s'est claqué la tête contre le trottoir en tombant... Pouvait-on être plus bête? Non mais quel imbécile vraiment... Cela n'empêche pas Izaya de rester calme. Il n'a pas dû l'oublier lui, ils se haïssent tellement, il va sûrement le reconnaître, et en fait c'est pour ça que Shinra a demandé sa venue. Il veut voir si Shizuo se souvient au moins de son pire ennemi. Evidemment qu'il s'en souviendra !

Il va le prouver d'ailleurs, il se met en face du blond. Et lui lance une provocation, enfin, comme il a l'habitude de le faire avec son jouet favoris. "Shizu-chan, ta stupidité me dépasse.." souriant sur ces mots. Le blond le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?.. Il ne répond même pas! Il a vraiment dû se cogner fort...

"On dirait qu'il ne te reconnait pas au final" dit Shinra. Oublier les autres, d'accord. Mais ne pas se souvenir de lui, ça l'énerve plus que tout ! Ca le dérange vraiment! En plus il n'arrête pas de le fixer, ses joues devenues rosées, et ses yeux brillants. Ah non me dites pas que... c'est de l'admiration ?.. "Aaah l'amour! C'est plutôt étonnant venant de lui cela dit!". Que vient de dire Shinra ? "L'amour ?..." Lui, Shizuo ?! Amoureux ?! Et ce de moi?! s'étonne Izaya dans ses pensées. Pourquoi ?.. Le blond se lève et se met en face d'Izaya pour se présenter en s'excusant de ne pas le reconnaître. Shizuo ne comprend pas pourquoi le brun est si surpris. Oui c'est vrai il est tombé sous le charme de l'informateur, et alors?...

Izaya n'en revient pas, cela fait trop de surprises d'un coup..Il doit faire un mauvais rêve...Pourquoi un mauvais rêve? Ca devrait le rendre heureux...Mais il n'arrive vraiment pas à se calmer, surtout sur le fait que ce monstre l'a oublié. Ca doit être une blague...

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui en ont laissé sur mon OS tu m'appatiens, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! :) Merci à vous!**

**(Blog : Fanfic et OtakuRockNeko**

**Black Butler : sur blogger)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rappel toi !

Partie 2 : Rappelle-toi !

Ca doit être une blague... Oh oui, ça ne peut être que ça! Mais en voyant le visage de Celty et celui de Shinra..ce ne peut être que la réalité...Et le lunetteux doit en rajouter une couche ! "Tu devrais le garder avec toi". Quoi ? Il va devoir passer la journée avec l'autre abruti ? Hourra..que demande le peuple.. Il ne répond rien et se contente de sortir en dehors de l'immeuble, suivi bien évidemment par le blondinet.

Bon, que faire maintenant ? Ah oui, lui faire retrouver la mémoire."Suis moi Shizu-chan". Il l'emmène au sushi russe. Sur la route, ils croisent Tom, ami de Shizuo, c'était son garde du corps. Tom le salue avec le sourire bien étonné de le voir en présence du brun. Après qu'Izaya lui ait expliqué la situation, il se contente d'un "Oh je vois..Et bien à plus tard". C'est tout ?! Il pourrait s'occuper de Shizuo non ?! Tu parles d'une amitié...à cause de ça il ne peut pas se débarrasser du blond.. Tout va de travers..

Ils reprennent le chemin vers le sushi russe ; une fois arrivés, Simon les remarque de suite. Il se dirige vers eux pour les saluer. Ils parlèrent. Mais Shizuo ne se souvenait de rien du tout. Izaya lui demande s'il se souvient au moins qu'ils mangeaient ici souvent, pas à deux bien sûr, mais chacun de leur côté, s'il se souvient que lui aime les ootoros et que lui les déteste, qu'ils avaient eu une dispute idiote à ce sujet. Mais non, rien.

Ils vont alors devant le lycée Raira, mais ça ne dit rien au blond. Izaya va devenir fou. Le sport, les poursuites après les cours, les travaux qu'ils devaient faire à deux même s'ils ne le voulaient pas, les disputes à la cantine, dans la cour, les voyages scolaires où contre leur volonté, ils devaient se mettre en groupe, à deux. Non. Toujours rien!

Il ne se rappelle de rien, rien du tout! Le brun se sent en colère et triste, pourquoi? Ca l'emmerde vraiment d'être comme ça, surtout que quand ça concerne ce monstre, ce débile. Tiens d'ailleurs, il se souvient de leurs insultes ? Il n'en a pas l'air avec ce regard interrogateur. Pervers, asticot, vermine, puce, idiot, crétin, imbécile, monstre, démon, salaud! Non! Toujours pas!

Ca ne lui dit absolument rien, et la colère chez Izaya prend le dessus. Il l'attrape par le col en l'insultant, mais Shizuo ne réagit pas. Il se laisse faire, même lorsque Izaya le secoue, même lorsqu'il le fait tomber au sol.

Et la marque ? Cette marque ? Apparemment non. Il tira des deux côtés de sa chemise, arrachant ainsi presque tout les boutons ; le blond écarquille les yeux et regarde le brun, puis son ventre. "Désolé..." ça aussi, il ne s'en souvient pas..

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi.. Cette marque, qu'il lui avait faite pour le marquer, à vie. A vie! Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier ça! Tout mais pas ça..

Il ne se retient plus, et le blond se demande pourquoi il s'était mis aussi en colère.. Pourquoi il a osé demandé.. "Tu plaisantes ?! Pourquoi ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'oublier, les autres je m'en fous, mais pas moi et encore moins cette marque! Moi je suis un salaud ? Un démon ? Mais t'es un vrai monstre toi pour ne pas te rappeler de ça! Tu te fous de moi ?! Rappelle-toi ! Cherche dans ce qui te reste de cerveau! Cherche et trouve imbécile !"

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il pleure, il est en colère. Ses yeux sont rouges.. ses joues sont rouges..sa tête tourne, et il ne se calme pas. Les mains qui tiennent la chemise de son Shizu-chan tremblent. "Izaya-san !" Il s'est évanoui sur sa bête.

**Merci d'avoir lu**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et vos commentaires, si vous avez des questions j'y répondrai avec plaisir :)**

**Bwrites: Merci pour ton commentaire, la fic continue et j'espère que tu la lira jusqu'au bout. Et oui c'est vrai que ça change que ce sois Shizuo, au départ je voulais aussi faire un Izaya amnésique mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et me suis dis qu'il fallait changer un peu x)**

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur l'os (shizaya) Tu m'appartiens, encore merci ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rêves

**Bonjour ! Voilà la suite de Amnesia, désolé pour l'attente pour ceux qui ont attendu!**

**Je me répète mais il faudra s'y habituer ! x) : Merci à tout ceux qui laisse des commentaires ça me fait énormément plaisir, je vous aime très beaucoup! Je n'étais pas trop confiante mais je suis heureuse de savoir que des personnes aiment ce que j'écris.**

**Merci aussi à ma Beta Reader Flesh Delirium de me corriger et de très bien bosser *hug* (la pauvre je la harcèle avec mes remerciement et maintenant avec mes câlins x3) **

**Bref! Bonne lecture :)**

Le brun se sent léger, comme s'il flottait dans le vide. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux tout est noir, aucune lumière. "Aïe!" Il est tombé, sur quoi ? Bonne question, on ne voit pas le sol, on ne voit pas le plafond.

Il soupire, c'est un rêve ?... Mais c'est quoi, ce qui vient de se passer avec le blond ? Depuis quand était-il comme ça avec lui ? Le simple fait qu'il l'ait oublié l'avait vraiment énervé. Encore maintenant il est en colère, il n'arrive pas à se calmer. Il se relève, sa tête tourne et sa vue se trouble.

Il tombe, vers l'avant cette fois. Tout est mélangé dans sa tête, pourquoi se fait-il autant de souci à ce sujet ? Cela ne pouvait pas être de l'amour pour le blond. Il sourit. C'est complètement ridicule... Eux ensembles, c'est impossible. Shizuo a perdu la mémoire, c'est pour cela qu'il est comme ça avec lui. Et pourtant l'autre lui manque tellement.. Qu'est devenue sa bête ? Son jouet favori ? Où était-il parti ?

Peut-être ne peut-il tout simplement pas se passer du musclé. Car comme il le dit lui-même, c'est son jouet. Il n'a pas le droit de l'oublier après tout ce qui s'était passé. Shizuo aurait dû perdre la mémoire à cause de lui, et ce sera à cause de lui que Shizuo mourra.  
Personne n'a le droit de toucher aux monstres comme Shizuo, excepté les démons comme lui, Izaya Orihara.

Il a froid. Tout est désagréable ici.. C'est ça ce qu'on ressent lorsque l'on se sent seul ? Il comprend maintenant. Et tout ça, c'est la faute de cet idiot. S'il n'avait pas existé.. Mais lui, mérite d'exister? Il ricana "Voilà que je doute..". Le doute, cela ne faisait pas partit de son vocabulaire. "Izaya tu deviens stupide..". Et voilà qu'il se parle à lui même! C'en était trop..  
La fatigue prit le dessus...Puis soudain se firent entendre des bruits de pas. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un ! Avec les forces qui lui reste, il lève la tête, doucement. Ses yeux voient toujours flou. Mais il le voit, il y a quelqu'un qui marche, de dos. Il ne voit pas sa tête, il voit seulement le bas et le dos. "..." Il n'arrive pas à parler ! Pourquoi ?! Ce n'est pas le moment! Seuls des petits cris résonnent. Mais cette personne ne se retourne pas.

Des larmes coulent, à cause de cette personne ? Pourquoi ?... Il lève la main vers elle. "Reviens!" ses pensées répètent toujours ce mot, son cœur veut le crier haut et fort. "Attends-moi !". Mais elle avait disparu, et lui s'était évanoui.

En se réveillant il sursaute. Il est dans une pièce, peu éclairé par le soleil qui se couchait. Il sent les larmes sur ses joues...Alors, c'était bien un rêve.. "Enfin debout" l'interpelle Shinra à côté, accompagné de Celty et Shizuo, assis à côté du brun sur le lit. Les deux amoureux sont surpris de voir Izaya dans cet état, c'est tellement rare, en fait, ça n'était jamais arrivé.

L'informateur voit bien que le blond n'est pas surpris, ce qui veut dire qu'il est toujours amnésique.. "Vous m'avez fait peur..enfin, c'est fini maintenant.." dit le musclé en caressant les cheveux de celui qu'il devait haïr. Bizarrement Izaya se sentit rassuré, mais il recula quand même la main de Shizuo. "Laissons le reprendre ses esprits.." sur ces mots Shinra sortit de la chambre avec ses deux compagnons. Pendant qu'Izaya restait assis et regardait dans le vide.

**Voilà! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog (qui est en cours et en amélioration et aussi dispo sur mon profil) **

**Ayant quelques soucis d'ordinateur je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre mais je pense que vous n'attendrez pas longtemps.**

**Merci à vous !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tout mais pas ça

**Je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps on enchaîne !**

Partie 4 : Tout mais pas ça...

Il a pleuré, devant son ami de collège, devant sa fiancée et devant celui qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'il se mette dans un état pareil juste parce que Shizuo l'a oublié. Ca ne lui ressemble pas, mais vraiment pas.

Le blond est assis dans le canapé, troublé. Shinra le regarde, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas pensé à dire à Shizuo que ce dernier et Izaya se détestent. Mais il espérait qu'en ne disant rien, Izaya et lui feraient un effort et qu'une amitié naîtrait.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai apparemment. Bon pas le choix, il faut expliquer à Shizuo. Les disputes, les courses poursuites, les insultes. Même le meurtre qu'Izaya lui avait mis sur le dos. Qu'à cause du brun Shizuo avait brisé une promesse faite à son frère.

Après ces explications, le "monstre" reste sans voix. Orihara avait vraiment fait ça ? En le voyant comme ça on ne dirait pas.. Il touche son ventre, cette cicatrice c'était le brun qu'il lui avait fait lors de leur première rencontre en face à face. Vu les larmes qu'Izaya avait versées, il y tenait beaucoup.

Shizuo grince des dents, énervé il se lève pour rejoindre Izaya dans la chambre, et Shinra ne peut pas le retenir. Il suit le blond en le suppliant de ne rien faire à l'informateur. Shizuo ne l'écoute pas bien sûr et prend Izaya par le col.

Le brun verse encore des larmes. Le blond lui hurle dessus "Tu chiales pour ça ? T'es pathétique!". Il ne lui répond pas. Si Izaya ne se reprend pas, Shizuo va sûrement le frapper, mais il sait bien que s'il le fait, l'état d'Izaya va empirer. Il soupire puis le lâche en s'excusant. "Mais maintenant arrêtes de pleurer" c'est sa seule condition. Izaya écarquille les yeux. Il est de plus en plus bête c'est pas possible.. Le brun le fixe dans les yeux et le traîte d'idiot. Dans leur regard c'est la guerre. Ils tournent la tête chacun de leur côté, énervés. Shinra soupire de soulagement et va retrouver Celty. "Je crois que côté disputes on en a pas fini en fait". Etre soulagé que deux amis se disputent est plutôt étrange, mais dans le cas de ces deux là c'était bon signe.

Shizuo continue de regarder le brun, et même en sachant ce qu'il lui a fait, son coeur ne peut s'empêcher de battre à sa vue mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. Parce qu'après tout il aurait du perdre ce sentiment après avoir entendu tout ce que son "meilleur ami" lui avait dit.

Izaya a finalement arrêté de pleurer. Il va dans le salon rejoindre le lunetteux et sa compagne qui lui propose un café. Il accepte et s'assoit à table. Le blond s'assoit lui aussi, à ses côtés.

"-T'es collant...

-Parce que je m'inquiète...

-Pas besoin.."

Lorsqu'il s'était mis en colère contre lui, Izaya pensait qu'il avait retrouvé son Shizu-chan, mais il faut croire que non.. Il n'est pas prêt de le retrouver, et s'il ne le retrouvait jamais ? Quelle horreur ! Il va devoir se coltiner un Shizuo amnésique et collant tout le temps en dehors du boulot ! Autant rester chez soi...

"-Ah au fait Izaya, Celty et moi on a un peu parlé, on s'est dit que ce serait bien que tu héberges Shizuo

-Hein ?...

-Bah oui, en restant avec toi, il y a une chance qu'il se souvienne, et ce serait encore mieux si vous ne vous quittez plus !

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..."

Il n'écoute même pas ce que son ami a à dire, c'est décidé, Shizuo restera chez Izaya le temps de retrouver sa mémoire.

"Tout mais pas ça!" pense Izaya.

**C'est la fin.. Pour ce 4ème Chapitre x)**

**J'ai eu du mal sur celui-là, en plus j'ai eu quelques soucis surtout en ce qui concerne mon pc alors je m'excuse pour l'attente ! **

**Je remercie encore (Ouais vous avez pas fini xD) ceux qui laissent un commentaire, ceux qui lisent, ceux qui m'encourage et un grand Merci à Flesh Delirium ma Beta Reader ! :)**

**Akilina : Merci de ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir que tu me suive ^^! Moi j'aime faire de court chapitre, j'aime vous faire attendre :D *sadique!* (non c'est pas vrai..quoique..) En tout cas merci :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ! :)**

**Je vous aime !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Je m'en fiche

Partie 5 : Je m'en fiche.

L'informateur se lève à cause du bruit incessant du réveil. Quelle nuit... Quel cauchemar... Shizuo qui doit venir chez lui, rien de pire. Il va dans la cuisine, passant dans le salon. Puis il revient sur ses pas. Dans le canapé, une tignasse blonde est visible. Donc ce n'était pas un rêve ?... Il soupire. "Shinra tu me le revaudras" pense t-il.

Il va donc dans la cuisine et se sert un café. Son "colocataire" arrive à la porte. Si un jour on lui avait raconté qu'il habiterai avec son pire ennemi, même un petit moment, il en serait mort de rire...

Mais là ce n'est pas une blague, c'est la réalité. Ils étaient rentrés hier après que Shinra leur ai annoncé sa "bonne idée". Le brun s'était précipité dans sa chambre en se contentant seulement de dire au blond qu'il dormirait sur le canapé.

Le squatteur est toujours devant la porte. Il ne bouge pas, il ne dit rien. C'est assez pesant...Izaya ne dit rien non plus. Il sort un verre et prend du lait dans le frigo qu'il verse dedans.

"-Tiens"

Shizuo le regarde et ne dit toujours rien.

"-...Tu adores ça

-Oui, je m'en souviens

-Ca c'est la meilleure!

-Quoi ?.."

Le brun rit légèrement et sans répondre va s'habiller. Ce monstre arrive à oublier tout, même une cicatrice, mais il se rappelle d'un si petit détail, c'est pas croyable..  
Il retourne dans le salon et prend ses affaires.

"-Tu vas où ?

-Travailler, d'ailleurs toi aussi habille-toi, tu passes la journée avec Tom."

Shizuo obéit. Il ne dit rien et se contente de suivre Izaya, qui le conduit jusqu'à Tom. Puis il file au boulot et Namie ne manque pas de lui faire la moral pour son retard. S'il lui disait, elle ne le croirait pas...

De son côté, Tom explique son travail à Shizuo. Garde du corps ? Vraiment ? Il ne pensait pas faire ce genre de métier...Quoique, quand il repense à ce que lui a dit Shinra, c'est tout à fait possible en fait.

A la fin de la journée, il se fait raccompagner par Tom chez Izaya. Ce dernier fut surpris que la perte de mémoire de son ami lui ferait perdre l'envie de taper sur les clients.. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave.

Shizuo entre et va dans le salon. L'informateur est assis dans le canapé, un verre à la main. Ses joues sont rouges et il y a une bouteille d'alcool sur la table basse.

"-T'as bu...?

-Ca se voit non...?"

Le musclé s'assoit à ses côtés.

"-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça va pas, et quand ça va pas...je me détend.

-C'est de ma faute ?

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi tu sais !...Mais oui, c'est de ta faute, c'est toujours de ta faute de toutes façons !

-Bien sûr.. Donne-moi ça"

Il lui prend le verre et la bouteille des mains pour les éloigner. Izaya essaye de les récupérer mais tombe sur Shizuo.

"-Tu vois ? Tu devrais arrêter...

-Tais-toi..."

Le blond l'enlace et ressert son étreinte.

"-Je suis désolé..."

Izaya se blottit dans ses bras en souriant.

"-Je m'en fiche"

**Ah là là... Je suis pas douée pour les titres x3 J'aime toujours reprendre la dernière phrase Oo**

**Bref ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

**Comme toujours je remercie le petit monde que je remercie tout le temps x3 !**

**Merci, merci TwT !**

**Bisous :D (-Pourquoi ?... -Parce que je les aimes! -D'accord!)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Fin

Partie 6 : Fin (J'arrive jamais à trouver un bon titre T^T)

Izaya se dégage des bras de Shizuo.

"-Quoi ?

-Rien, tu n'es pas mon Shizu-chan c'est tout..."

Un long silence envahit la pièce. L'informateur affiche un regard neutre.

"-Je suis toujours le même

-Ah oui c'est vrai, tu es toujours aussi stupide. Sourit Izaya.

-Toi...

-Mais c'est pas vraiment pour ça que je te déteste... Même si parfois tu es vraiment chiant

-Vraiment...

-Peut-être que si je te tape ton cerveau réagira et que tu retrouveras la mémoire

-Non, ça ira..."

Le brun prend son ennemi par le col, il s'allonge sur le canapé en l'embarquant puis met ses bras autour de son cou.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Quoi ? Tu en meurs d'envie !

-Non, tu es saoul

-Mais non !"

Shizuo dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Tu vois

-Il n'y a que ça que j'avais envie de faire"

Il se redresse et prend Izaya dans ses bras.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fait encoore..."

Il l'allonge dans son lit et le couvre. Mais lorsqu'il s'apprête à retourner dans le salon, Izaya retient sa manche. Puis il prend son bras et le ramène à lui.

"-Tu restes ici

-Non

-C'est un ordre, je ne te demande pas ton avis"

Shizuo soupire et s'allonge à ses côtés. Izaya s'enroule dans la couette.

"-Izaya...

-J'ai jamais dit que tu aurais de la couette

-Je suis pas ton chien !"

L'informateur lui sourit.

"-Quoi ?!

-C'est ce caractère que j'aime. Bonne nuiiit...

-Sale puce..."

Le blond soupire une fois de plus avant de s'endormir. Izaya entrouvre les yeux en le regardant.

"-Je te retrouve sans que tu sois vraiment là, mais ça me va, si je continue d'être ta Puce" pense t-il.

**Voilà ! ... ça a mis beaucoup de temps à arriver hein ._.**

**Bah les raisons c'est que je n'avais pas trop de temps, sincèrement x) Mais surtout je n'avais pas internet =3= l'enfer TT-TT**

**En plus le chapitre est court (J'ai l'habitude, mes OS seront toujours les plus longs je pense)**

**En tout cas cette fic est finie, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous aurez prit du plaisir à la lire, sinon... tant pis.**

**En tout cas merci à mon petit monde que j'arrête pas de harceler avec mes remerciements xD**

**: Ceux qui suivent, qui lisent, qui aiment, qui commentent... **

**Et à ma Beta Reader qui a prit de son temps pour me corriger et elle m'a bien aidé x3**

**Merci :)**

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes :)**


End file.
